Like
English Pronunciation * , , * * *: Etymology 1 From . Verb # To please. #* 1485, Sir Thomas Malory, Le Morte Darthur, Book IV: #*: And yf hit lyke yow I wille speke with hem by cause I am a knyghte of kynge Arthurs .... #* 1608, William Shakespeare, King Lear: #*: His countenance likes me not. # To enjoy, be pleased by; favor; be in favor of. #* 1865, Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, chapter 10: #*: “I can tell you more than that, if you like,” said the Gryphon. “Do you know why it’s called a whiting?” #: I '''like' hamburgers.'' #: I '''like' skiing in winter.'' #: I '''like' the Milwaukee Braves this season.'' # To derive pleasure of, by or with someone or something. #*'1662', Thomas Salusbury, Galileo's Dialogue Concerning the Two Systems of the World (Dialogue Two) #*: And therefore it is the best way, if you '''like of' it, to examine these taken from experiments touching the Earth, and then proceed to those of the other kind.'' # To prefer and maintain (an action) as a regular habit or activity. #: I '''like' to go to the dentist every six months.'' #: She '''likes' to keep herself physically fit.'' #: We '''like' to keep one around the office just in case.'' # To find attractive; to prefer the company of; to have mild romantic feelings for. #: I really '''like' Sandra but don't know how to tell her.'' Usage notes * In its senses of “enjoy” and “maintain as a regular habit”, is a catenative verb; in the former, it usually takes a gerund ( form), while in the latter, it takes a -infinitive. See also Appendix:English catenative verbs. * Like is only used to mean “want” in certain expressions, such as “if you like” and “I would like”. The conditional form, , is used quite freely as a polite synonym for . Synonyms * fancy Antonyms * dislike, hate Derived terms * dislike * likable * like like * would like Translations * American Sign Language: * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , * Danish: , * Dutch: , , , , * Esperanto: , , * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: , * German: , , + dat * Greek: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: , * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kazakh: * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , * Lithuanian: * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Telugu: * Thai: * Turkish: , * Vietnamese: * Armenian: , * Catalan: * Czech: , * Dutch: , , zich , * Esperanto: * German: , , + dat * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: , Noun # Something that a person likes (prefers). #: Tell me your '''likes' and dislikes.'' Synonyms * favorite , favourite , preference Antonyms * dislike, pet hate, pet peeve Derived terms * like-for-like Translations * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * French: * German: * Italian: * Portuguese: (noun, with closed O; different from verb form , with open O) * Telugu: Etymology 2 From , from by shortening, influenced by . Cognate with . Adjective # similar #: My partner and I have '''like' minds.'' #* 1843, Thomas Carlyle, Past and Present, book 2, ch. 3, Landlord Edmund #*: ... and this is not a sky, it is a Soul and living Face! Nothing liker the Temple of the Highest, bright with some real effulgence of the Highest, is seen in this world. Related terms * alike Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Chinese: 相像的 (xiāngxiàng de) * Danish: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: Adverb # for example, such as: to introduce an example or list of examples #: There are lots of birds '''like' ducks and gulls in this park.'' Usage notes In formal writing, such as is preferred over like. Synonyms * for example * such as Noun # (sometimes as the likes of) Someone similar to a given person, or something similar to a given object; a comparative; a type; a sort. #: We shall never see his '''like' again.'' — Winston Churchill on T.E. Lawrence #: There were bowls full of sweets, chocolates and the '''like'.'' #: It was something the '''likes' of which I had never seen before.'' Synonyms * ilk Antonyms * antithesis, opposite Translations * Dutch: , , , * Esperanto: * German: (his like - conjugated for other persons) * Swedish: Conjunction # As if; as though. #: It looks '''like' you've finished the project.'' #: It seemed '''like' you didn't care.'' Derived terms * feel like, look like, seem like, sound like Preposition # Somewhat similar to, reminiscent of. #: These hamburgers taste '''like' leather.'' Antonyms * unlike Translations * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: * Armenian: * Breton: * Catalan: * Chinese: * Czech: , * Dutch: , , , (maybe only in Flanders) * Egyptian: *: mi-i * Esperanto: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Ido: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Lithuanian: * Mandarin: , 相像的 (xiāngxiàng de) * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: * Welsh: * West Frisian: Particle # #: He was so angry, like. # #: She was, '''like', sooooo happy.'' # #: There were, '''like', twenty of them.'' #: And then he, '''like', got all angry and left the room.'' # #: I was '''like', “Why did you do that?” and he's like, “I don't know.”'' Synonyms * be all, go Usage notes The use as a quotative is deliberately informal and commonly used by young people, and often combined with the use of the present tense as a narrative. Similar terms are to go and all, as in I go, “Why did you do that?” and he goes, “I don't know” and I was all, “Why did you do that?” and he was all, “I don't know.” These expressions can imply that the attributed remark which follows is representative rather than necessarily an exact quotation; however, in speech these structures do tend to require mimicking the original speakers inflection in a way would not. Translations * Finnish: * French: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * Finnish: * Portuguese: * Swedish: , Interjection # Used to place emphasis upon a statement. #: divint ye knaa, '''like'?'' References * Anagrams * * ilke Category:100 English basic words Category:English intensifiers ---- Mandarin Pronunciation * Adverb # immediately, at once See also * (liâm-mi or liâm-piⁿ or liân-mi or liân-piⁿ) ---- Norwegian Verb # to like ---- Scots Verb # To like. # To be hesitant to do something. #: I dinna '''like'.'' - I'm not certain I would like to. # To love somebody or something. Adverb # like Interjection # Used to place emphasis upon a statement. #: Oo jist saw it the now, '''like'.'' ---- Swedish Noun # match #: Han hade mött sin '''like''' — He had met his match ar:like zh-min-nan:like de:like et:like es:like fa:like fr:like ko:like io:like it:like kn:like kk:like ku:like lo:like hu:like ml:like nl:like ja:like no:like pl:like pt:like ru:like simple:like fi:like sv:like ta:like te:like th:like tr:like vi:like zh:like